Trinity (Part 2 of 3)
by Acidika
Summary: After the events in Nevada, Alice and Ben journey to Japan to take Wesker down, but things don't go as planned. Takes place during Afterlife. Rated M for violence and language. Part two of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOUR'S NOTES: Part 2 of my Trilogy, this takes place DURING Afterlife, and I wrote it by watching the film and pausing after each dialogue, then writing it down. All of the film's dialogue is present, so I own nothing in this except for Ben and all commentary that is not directly taken from the film. This FanFiction contains violence and language, and all rights belong to Capcom and Constantin Films. This is a fan-made story meant to entertain other fans.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

An undead woman with flyaway hair shambled past a broken down police cruiser, growling and groaning until a very distant gunshot made her crumple to the ground.

The sniper that shot her was smoothly working the bolt of his .50 caliber sniper rifle, speaking to his partner over a radio in Japanese. Suddenly his partner screamed in his radio, and he pulled the earpiece out, frantically searching for his friend. However, e heard a movement behind him and knew no more.

Meanwhile, deep underground...

Several men were working at computers when a blonde man wearing dark sunglasses and a black suit walked in. One of the men instantly turned around and saluted.

"Report." The blonde man ordered in a displeased tone.

"Sir, a half hour ago, we began to lost contact with some of our perimeter sentries." The soldier said after he lowered his hand and stood at full attention.

"how many have we lost?" The blonde man asked.

"All of them." The soldier replied, his shoulders tensing briefly.

"And you waited thirty minutes to tell me?" The blonde man said as he walked over to one of the computers.

"We thought it was just a communications problem, I didn't want to disturb you." The soldier replied, remaining where he was standing.

"Get me the surface gate." The blonde man ordered the technician sitting at the computer in front of him.

After typing in a few commands, a video screen appeared on the computer and a helmeted soldier appeared on it.

"This is Chairman Wesker." The blonde man informed the soldier, who instantly saluted with a prompt, "Sir."

"Report your situation." Wesker ordered, placing his hands behind his back.

"Everything is quiet here." The soldier replied.

"No sign of intruders?" Wesker asked, his eyebrow raised.

The soldier on screen tensed, his face remaining the same as an unusual noise sounded over the speakers.

"Hotaka!" Wesker said sharply as another technician said, "We have movement!"

An alarm started blaring as the soldier on screen suddenly had blood spilling from his mouth as the video screen went blank. "Multiple targets!" The first technician said as Wesker ordered, "Surface gate, identify targets. Repeat, identify targets!"

"Sir! Elevator two is moving!" Another technician said as a blinking red indicator descended on a 3D map of the underground facility.

"I want security at that main entrance, NOW!" Wesker ordered.

One minute and eleven seconds later, at Elevator 2's entrance...

Two lines of soldiers ran towards a large steel door that had a digital screen that was counting down above it. One line had large black square shields and M4a1 assault rifles while the other line just had their guns. The set up in a line directly in front of the elevator and waited...

None of them noticed a slight figure drop quietly down from a vent in the ceiling behind them...

The doors hissed open and the soldiers fingers curled around their gun's trigger, but the elevator was empty...

The figure slowly stepped forward from the shadows, revealing a pair of long katanas on her back. She was wearing a form fitting black outfit with a plastic chestplate molded into it, and she was holding four shurikens in her hands.

As one soldier turned around, she ran forward and threw the ninja stars at them. They whistled through the air lethally before thudding into their chests. Instantly unsheathing the two katanas, she was already slicing soldiers before they'd even managed to turn around.

She ran along one man's shield and jumped into the air before performing a perfect flip and decapitated two soldiers while in midair. When she landed, her started twirling the blades in a circle before she thrust them into two more soldiers and viciously rotated the blades in their chests.

The few remaining soldiers began firing at her so she pulled one katana free and ran around a large pillar. She reappeared on the other side using one soldier's dead body as a shield while firing his assault rifle at them.

She wrenched her katana free just as she saw one rather confident soldier raise two assault rifles and begin to fire them at her at the same time.

She leaped into the air, then started spinning rapidly with her katana held blade down behind her back, but a couple of bullets snapped the blade and reduced it's length to less than half while she was still in the air. With a determined expression on her face, she threw the shortened katana towards the soldier, watching as it pierce his forehead through his ballistic helmet. He fell forward and the pommel prevented him from fully falling to the ground.

The sound of several more assault rifles being primed behind her made her turn around, but another figure dropped down in between them from the same vent that she'd the newcomer straightened up, he raised both of his hands and a bolt of electricity began to streak through the air directly towards the group of security guards, killing them where they stood.

The female intruder ran over to him and passionately kissed him. But suddenly, three rapid gunshots pierced both of their chests and they fell to the floor, dead.

One hidden soldier stood up as a third security team arrived. He lowered his smoking gun and kicked the dead woman's foot while the others crowded around the dead couple.

"Hey boys." A voice called from the elevator. The soldiers all turned their heads in sync to see two more of the same women with two of the same men standing behind them like a pair of bodyguards.

"Is that _really_ the way to be treating two lovers?" One of the women asked as she twirled her katanas while the two men behind her raised a pair of Uzi's. They both began firing with large sarcastic smirks on their faces.

Back in the control room...

Wesker was intently watching the live security footage of the numerous pairs of men and women that were all exactly identical. He watched as one of the pairs both looked up at the camera he was currently watching and raised their guns. They destroyed the camera with matching smiles on their faces.

"Tell security to flood the main entrance with nerve gas." Wesker ordered after he looked away from the blank feed.

"Sir? Our men are still up there!" The first soldier said as he looked at Wesker in panic.

Wesker pulled out a large chrome Desert Eagle and executed the soldier without even looking at him. "Anymore questions?" He asked cooly, making his point very, very clear.

As the technicians began listing off the infiltrated sectors, an explosion rocked the room, and Wesker immediately yelled. "Stay at your stations! All security protocols are now in full effect. Lock down all elevators, seal all internal blast doors... And I want damage reports." He growled the last part as he glared at the technicians.

High above, in an office area...

One of the female intruders was running along an open area between some desks, firing over her shoulder at the large group of soldiers behind her. She ducked behind a pillar and saw that her male partner was already there, reloading his Uzi's.

She nodded at him once he'd finished and they both leaned out and fired at the security men. They ducked back around the pillars as several more soldiers joined the fight.

The woman produced a hand grenade and nodded at her partner, then they pulled the pins and threw them towards the briefly stunned guards. They ran, returning fire as they both jumped out a glass window.

The explosions destroyed the remains of the windows as the two of them threw a grappling hook into the ceiling and streamlined their bodies, firing at any guards that were on catwalks while upside down.

Directly below them was Wesker and the control room. Everyone inside pointed their sidearms straight upwards and started shooting at the rapidly descending couple, who were raining bullets downwards as well.

Sparks exploded from several computers as bullets killed many of the technicians and the few soldiers in the room, but Wesker managed to kill the male with a shot throught the forehead. The female landed on a table and fired at the very few remaining men before she backflipped off and fired at some more guards on an upper catwalk. Wesker ducked for cover, then quickly jumped out and shot her three times in the chest. She fell over onto her side, partially concealed by a desk.

Keeping his gun aimed at her, he slowly approached then kicked her onto her back. But he instantly turned and ran when two hand grenades fell from her grasp, the pins already pulled.

A few minutes later, Wesker was briskly walking into a large hangar where a single black V-22 Osprey was awaiting. He tapped a code into a remote and the rotorcraft began to start. A buzzer sounded as the retractable roof high above opened up into the street.

Suddenly, several pairs of the intruders came running into the hangar and started firing up at the rotorcraft. But their bullets pinged harmlessly off the armour plating as Wesker took off. He wasn't concerned with them in the slightest.

Once he was above the surface, he switched the Osprey into its plane configuration and withdrew his remote device. He input a different code and smirked briefly.

Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the rotorcraft and an alarm sounded, saying "Turbulence." Repeatedly. Wesker flicked a switch and the alarm and voice both stopped. He settled into his seat to fly away. He didn't notice two stealthy intruders appear from the rear of the cargo bay. One was a slight female, holding a single Uzi, while the other was a very large and muscular male holding a shortened katana. They both were wearing the same black outfit and they both walked without a single sound.

The female placed her gun against Wesker's temple while the male slid the blade under his jaw. "Any last words?" The woman asked, her voice silkily sweet, but equally parts menacing.

Quick as a flash, Wesker produced two syringes and impaled them into each of their necks. They stumbled backwards in surprise while Wesker calmly stood up. "How nice to finally meet the real you." Wesker taunted as the male dropped the katana with a clatter and the female gasped for breath.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Wesker continued, still watching them in pain. "Well that's just the start of the bad news." Wesker smiled for a split second. "All those powers of yours: speed, strength, electricity and Telekinesis manipulation, Telepathy. Well you can... _kiss_ all of those goodbye." He smiled more widely at his small joke, he knew that they were a couple.

"What have you done?" The woman asked as she and the male managed to pull the needle from their jugular arteries.

"The serum I've injected you both with is neutralizing the T-Cells within your bodies." Wesker explained. "Put simply, the Umbrella Corporation is taking back it's property." Wesker walked forward as both of them stood up. ""You just didn't work out."" He said as he tilted his head. ""So you're being recalled."

The woman tried to punch him, but he grabbed her fist with his palm and squeezed, her hand's bones crunching audibly. She let out a gasp of pain as Wesker knee'd her in the stomach, slamming her against the side of the cargo bay.

The man grabbed Wesker from behind, wrapping his still strong arms around his throat, but Wesker threw him over his shoulder and then punched the woman in the side of her hip, sending her stumbling backwards.

As the pair laid on the floor gasping for breath, Wesker withdrew both of his Desert Eagles and aimed them at them. "I'm what you used to be, but only better."

"Please wait..." The woman managed to say after regaining her breath, raising her head slightly.

"Last words?" Wesker sneered, clicking the hammer back on each gun.

"Thank you." The woman finally whispered after a moment of consideration.

"For killing you?" Wesker inquired.

"No, for making us human again." The male said proudly as he glared at Wesker with intense hatred. "So, fuck you."

Suddenly an alarm started sounding from the cockpit, and the computer's voice said. ""Pull up, terrain. Pull up, terrain." Wesker instantly ran to the cockpit and dove through the air to reach the control stick just as the Osprey came in contact with the side of a mountain.

The Osprey exploded, wreckage strewn everywhere. The fuel supply was on fire and heavy black smoke was billowing around as two of the three occupants stumbled out of the remains and numbly walked away, the larger one supporting the smaller of the two.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later...

A bright red Yak52 plane flew over a large ice glacier, barely a hundred feet above the uneven surface.

"May third, sixteen hundred hours. A hundred and seventy seven day without signs of other life. We're at uhh... Fifty eight point seven three degrees north, one thirty four point five eight degrees west. Closing in on the coordinates for Arcadia. But no signs of it on any map. I hope Claire and the others made it..." The front occupant of the plane said into a small silver camcorder while the rear occupant slept with his head against the glass.

Several hours later, the plane lowered to a large field and bounced to a stop, which instantly woke up the sleeping male. "What's the matter?" He asked as he straightened his sunglasses.

"We're at the coordinates for Arcadia." The woman that had been flying the plane stated as she shut down the engine. She slid the canopy back and climbed out, surveying the area with a very well practiced air.

She stood on the right wing and stared at a large collection of dozens upon dozens of aircraft ahead of her beloved Yak52. The male also exited the plane, but stood on the left wing with his arms crossed.

"Let's search this place." The man said as he reached back into the plane where he'd been sitting and produced an AK-47 assault rifle that had a flashlight mounted on the side. The magazine also had a second one taped to its side with black tape.

"Alright. Let's head that way first." The woman said as she hopped off the wing and ducked under the propeller before walking carefully and quietly through the airplane graveyard.

After searching the entire field, the pair walked along a dirt and sand path between two olive green UH-1D 'Huey' helicopters. Up ahead was a sandy beach...

With a horribly firmiliar black helicopter with a red and white octagon on the hull.

The woman began striding towards the chopper with the man walking backwards behind her with his gun raised, checking that they weren't being followed. The woman intently examined the chopper's opened cockpit, but suddenly saw an unusual object hidden underneath the front seats. It was a red journal.

She pulled it out, then flipped through a few of the pages until she had a flashback of giving that exact journal to a friend more than six months earlier. Just before they took off in _this_ helicopter.

"Something tells me that book isn't just a coincidence, Alice." The man said as he lowered the assault rifle and noticed the book in her hands.

"I found this the day before I met Claire for the first time back in Nevada. It was a record of a series of radio transmissions broadcasted from this area. I gave it to Claire just before we took out Dr. Isaacs in the Vegas facility." The woman, Alice, explained as she sat on a nearby log, staring out at the ocean.

"I see. And I'm correct to assume that you kept it hidden from everyone until that point?" The man asked as she pulled the small camcorder from her jacket pocket and placed it on a rock.

"Yes, Ben. I did hide it, since it would have caused unrest within the convoy about going here or staying on the road." Alice said before she turned on the camera. She sat in view of the device and continued her survivor's log.

"May third, nineteen thirty hours, Arcadia. No such place exists... Just an empty field, and a beach. But, the transmissions detailed in this book came from here. Someone must have sent them, someone must have... Brought all these people here. But why? Where did they go?" She knelt in front of the camera before continuing. "Day 177, signing off. I don't know if I can do this much longer, what if we're the last two? What if there is no one else? No one else to watch these tapes... Is this our punishment? For letting all this happen...?"

Alice suddenly turned her head and caught a glimpse of a person running through the trees towards the airplane graveyard, she started running after them since they didn't move like any undead she'd seen.

"Hey! Wait!" She called after them, sprinting past the Huey's with the man, Ben, close behind. "Please, wait! Stop!" She ran until she was in a cleared area beside a two engine plane that had open side doors. ""Hello? Hello? Answer me!"

When the doors moved slightly, she raised both of her arms and produced a pair of .357 Magnum revolvers while Ben raised his AK47. Both of them aimed at the doors to the plane.

Alice slowly crept closer while Ben moved to the side to get a better view of the interior of the plane. She slowly opened the left door, tensed for any surprises...

A flock of crows suddenly came bursting out of the plane, screeching and cawing loudly. Alice covered her face with her arms in surprise and stumbled backwards, tripping over a rock. She fell on her back with a groan.

As her slightly blurry vision slowly cleared, Alice saw Ben wrestling a large and deadly looking combat knife from the hands of a woman with dirty brown hair and tattered clothing. She rolled over and watched as Ben slammed the woman into the side of the plane. She didn't move after she'd slumped to the ground.

Alice stared at the woman for a second, then saw a glint of metal on her chest. She extended her left hand and pulled the edge of the woman's tank top down, revealing a beetle like object with a red shell full of a strange liquid. The legs were pierced through her skin and it seemed to be glowing slightly.

"I'll get that... Thing off her, you set up camp for us." Alice said after she had removed her hand from the woman's shirt.

"Well whatever it is, I'd rather restrain her first." Ben said as he flexed his jaw. Alice noticed a bruise forming on his cheek. "She isn't the most sociable person."

"Alright." Alice agreed, then tied the woman's wrists to the landing gear of the plane with a length of rope from inside the plane.

About an hour and a half later, Ben and Alice were examining the underside of the beetle device beside a small campfire while the strange woman laid nearby, still tied to the plane.

"It's administering some type of drug through the legs. It's oddly firmiliar to me, but I can't exactly remember what this thing is." Alice noted after turning it over in her fingers. "It's definitly an Umbrella creation."

Ben nodded his head, then looked over at the woman, who was beginning to wake up.

"Hey, hey, take it easy! We just had to get this off of you." Alice said in a gentle voice, still holding the strange device in her right hand.

The woman said nothing and simply glared at Ben for some reason. Ben in turn, stared right back at her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"My name is Alice, this is Ben. Do you remember your name?" Alice asked after the woman had looked back at her.

"Alice... That's Claire!" Ben said in sudden recognition.

The woman twitched slightly at the mention of the new, unfirmiliar name,but continued to glare at Alice.

"Do you remember us at all? I met you at the Palm Tree Motel in the Nevada Desert, two days later we both met Ben. Don't you remember? Back in Black?" Alice tried to jog Claire's memory. "Does this sound firmiliar? Mikey? Carlos? LJ?...K-Mart?!"

At the mention of K-Mart, Claire's eyes lit up with anger and she clenched her jaw, but still said nothing.

"You left in a helicopter with a dozen survivors headed to Alaska. Arcadia, remember?" Ben added with a hopeful tone.

Again, Claire said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"May fourth, eleven hundred hours, setting a course for Prince Rupert and British Columbia. We'll pass Vancouver, drop down to Seattle. After that, it's to San Francisco, then the rest of the western seaboard." Alice sighed. "Our passenger is still as talkative as ever."

Claire was sitting in the seat directly behind her, stone cold silent on Ben's lap.

"Whatever that thing was, it was injecting her with some sort of drug. Something that causes memory loss. I just hope the effects aren't permanent." Alice continued before she just shut the camera off.

Hours later, Claire flicked her hair out of her face, then spoke.

"You said your names... were Alice and Ben... Right?"

"She speaks." Ben smirked, while Alice breathed a sigh of relief.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened back there. I don't know what happened... I don't remember anything... I don't even know my name..." She said sadly, looking out the side of the canopy.

"It's Claire. Claire Redfield." Alice said as she turned her head to see Claire's reaction to the news.

"Claire...?" Claire tested the name herself.

"Sound firmiliar?" Ben asked, hoping for a positive reply from the woman sitting on his lap.

"Not really." Claire admitted after shaking her head.

"You'll get used to it." Alice smirked as she turned her focus to the front.

After a moment of silence, Claire raised her tied wrists and asked. ""Perhaps you can cut me loose now?"

"We should get to know each other a little better first." Ben said with a sarcastic smirk that made Claire huff and lower her hands in defeat.

A few hours later, Alice flew the Yak52 over the once iconic Hollywood sign in the former Beverley Hills area of Los Angeles. All three of them looked out the side of the canopy and Alice muttered. ""The City of Angels."

She guided the Yak52 between the high rises of the former downtown area while recording their daily survivor's log. "May fifth, sixteen hundred hours, Los Angeles. No signs of life... Not even the undead. Some must have burnt with the city, but what about the rest..." Suddenly Alice noticed something off to the side and she gasped. ""Oh my god..."

"What?" Claire asked, confused.

"Look over there." Alice replied, banking the plane towards it.

On a distant rooftop, a man lowered his binoculars and muttered. ""Damn." He ran over to a nearby desk and grabbed a portable hand crank siren, then began to turn it.

Moments later, a man with dark scraggly hair in a suit opened a door and exclaimed. "It's a plane! It's a plane!" As two other men came out as well. One of them triumphantly said, "I knew it! Told ya they were coming!"

The plane suddenly turned away in a large arc, and the men suddenly stopped waving their arms. "Where's it goin'? Why's it flying away?" The man in the suit asked, confused.

"It's not flying away, it's circling." The man that had the binoculars said from behind him.

"Damn he's low." The taller of the other two men said as they watched the plane getting lower and lower. "GET DOWN!" He yelled as they all ducked. The plane flew over their heads.

"What the hell is he doin'?" The suited man asked as they all got back on their feet.

"He's gonna land. He's gonna land! Get all that stuff outta the way, quick!" The tall man said before they all sprang into action.

"This may get a little rough." Alice stated as she tried for another attempt to land the Yak52 on the roof of the prison below them.

"Then cut me loose!" Claire held up her hands. She was dead serious now, and Alice and Ben caught a touch of the old convoy leader in her tone.

Ben unsheathed Claire's knife and quickly sliced the ropes off her hands. He returned the blade to her since he already had two of them. "Thanks." She said as she rubbed her wrists.

"Just don't do anything crazy, alright?" Alice warned her, well aware that she couldn't defend Ben AND fly the plane.

"Nothing's as crazy as what you have in mind." Claire replied as she slid the knife into her boot temporarily.

Unbeknownst to either Ben or Claire, Alice smirked widely. She was completely insane... well... Mostly insane.

The tall man and the smaller one frantically pushed barrels and crates out of the way for the plane to safely land while the man that had first spotted the plane was improvising an arrestor cable by tying steel cables around a pillar. The tall man was barely able to duck in time as the plane flew a few feet over the roof.

The Yak52 careened into barrels and narrowly missed the few survivors before it caught the front landing gear on the improvised arrestor cable. But it wasn't slowed enough and crashed through the overhang of the roof and began to fall forward.

The tall man sprinted faster than the others and spectacularily leapt nearly four feet up to grab the rising tail and weigh it down just as the cable snapped. They all pushed the plane away from the edge as the occupants shut down the engine and prepared to get out.

Alice slid back the canopy and stood on the left wing, staring at the assembled survivors. Her large arsenal of weapons in full view after having removed her coat.

"Nice landing." The tall man said. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and track pants with a pistol shoved in the front of them. He had a tattoo on his arms and a small charm on a necklace.

"I think technically it's called crashing." Alice said sarcastically as Claire slid back the canopy and climbed out.

"Luther West." The tall man offered his hand to Alice after she hopped off the wing as Claire was climbing out behind her.

"Alice." Alice offered, then glanced at Claire. "That's Claire."

"Luther West, pleasure to make your acquaintence." Luther offered his hand to Claire, who ignored it and hopped off the wing.

"How many people do you have in there?!" The suited man asked when he noticed Ben's also heavily armed profile emerging from the plane.

"Luth..." Luther began, but Ben silenced him with a glare.

"I'm not deaf." Ben stated flatly as he remained standing on the wing of the plane.

"Ben... Play nice." Alice warned as a woman wearing a blue tank top and jeans came over and started to introduce herself.

"Hi, my name's Krystal..." Her words were cut short as the suited man interrupted her.

"No, no, no! Enough with the introductions! So, you're here to help us, right?"

The smaller asian man and Krystal also began rapidly asking questions as well.

"You're getting us out?" "You've come from Arcadia?"

"What did you say?" Alice asked, and Krystal repeated her question.

"You've come from Arcadia?"

"What do you know about Arcadia?" Alice asked as Ben finally stepped off the wing, assessing the surrounding rooftop with a highly practiced air.

"They said they could help us!" The asian man said.

"There are other survivors, civilization and safety!" Krystal said as well.

"Infection free!" The asian man added.

"So they sent you, right?" The suited man asked, smiling hopefully.

"No." Ben stated flatly as he stood guard at Alice's shoulder.

"But there are others out there, like you?" The asian man asked.

"It's just the three of us." Alice said as she shook her head slightly.

"There's to be no rescue?" Krystal asked, her voice heartbroken.

"I'm sorry..." Alice said sadly. All three of them turned and walked inside the doors that they'd first came from, leaving Alice, Ben, Luther and the last man near the plane. "Sorry." Alice said to Luther.

"Look, don't take it so bad, they had their hopes up." He said as the last man slid over the wing.

"They thought you could take them to the promise land. Angel Mortieze. That was some fine flying." The man said as he offered his hand to Alice, who shook it, then he offered it to Ben, who cooly ignored it.

After checking over the plane, Luther approached Alice as she tested the propeller. "So what's the prognosis?" He asked.

"She'll live." Alice replied. "You know, I have the strangest feeling that I know you." She said as she leaned on the front of the plane.

Luther smiled. ""Yeah, I get that a lot. You a sports fan, huh?"" He asked. ""You like basketball?"

"Mmm... Not really." Alice said with a slight smile.

"No? Oh... Well maybe just a fan... Of fine time pieces." Luther gestured to the left and Alice followed his gaze to a large billboard across the parkway. It depicted Luther with a watch in hand and the words 'Star Power' above his head.

"Yeah, Luther here is our resident superstar." Angel joked as he approached them and crossed his arms.

"So, tell me about Arcadia." Alice asked as Ben came around the plane and stood at her shoulder. "What exactly do you know?"

"Just what we heard from their transmissions." Luther replied.

"We've been receiving their broadcasts all week. Food and shelter, safety and security. No infection." Angel explained when Alice raised an eyebrow.

"We'd thought they'd sent you." Luther said as he rubbed his neck. "We've been launching flares for days to get their attention."

Alice shook her head in confusion. ""Flares? Who's gonna see flares from Alaska?"

"Alaska?" Luther and Angel said as they looked at each other.

"Arcadia, it's in Alaska, a town, or so we thought." Alice explained, but Luther raised his eyebrows.

"Town? I don't think so."


	4. Chapter 4

"Take a look." Angel said as he offered a pair of powerful military binoculars to Alice, since in his opinion, she was the leader of the trio. Ben must just be the silent musclehead bodyguard.

"At what?" Alice asked before raising them to her eyes. Angel pointed out to sea. As Alice zoomed in, she saw the outline of a large cargo ship through the dense fog.

"See it? It's not a town." Angel explained once Alice's eyebrows raised above the eyepieces.

"...It's a ship." Alice smiled slightly as she passed the binoculars over her shoulder to Ben, who quickly spotted the vessel and noticibly frowned.

"I recovered this from the short wave." Angel said as he switched on one of three radioes on the table.

"This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency, there is no infection, we offer safety and security, food and shelter..." The voice on the radio said in a firmiliar male voice.

"It's the same message that we heard." Alice said as she nodded her head. "They must have sailed down the coast picking up survivors." The radio developed a burst of static, which made Alice look over at Angel. "What is that?" She asked him, and he shook his head.

"I don't know. That was the last we heard from them." He said before shutting off the radio. "Then it just stopped."

"That was two days ago." Luther said with an uneasy glance up at Ben's face. "We've been sending up flares on the hour. But when you arrive, of course we'd thought they'd sent you."

Alice sighed and cast a meaningful glance in the direction of the Arcadia, then she turned and walked over to Claire, who was watching from a metal staircase nearby. "Claire, that ship over there, that's the Arcadia." Alice said as she pointed towards the distant shape of the ship.

"I know." Claire said with a touch of confidence.

"You remember?" Alice asked, amazed at the progress she'd made after her time under the effects of that drug device on her chest.

"I remember the beach, people were coming to help us." Claire explained.

"What happened?" Alice asked, pushing her luck. "Why didn't you go with the others?"

"I don't know." Claire whispered. "I can't remember."

After they'd both glanced over at the ship far off in the distance, Alice said. ""We have to get to that ship."

Later that evening, Ben was unpacking his and Alice's supplies from the plane when Angel walked over to the radio desk with a large 40mm grenade launcher in his hands. He loaded a single round into the weapon, then aimed it straight upwards. "Flare round, I'm assuming green to indicate safety." Ben said just before Angel fired the weapon.

"Yeah, 40mm skyburst green flares. We don't have anything else for this thing besides them." Angel said as he fired the launcher with a thump. The green fireball exploded high above them, bathing the area in an eerie green glow.

"I'd personally use red or orange, but green is prefered to convey a message." Ben explained as he began to carry the two backpacks from the plane.

"True. Hey, can I ask you something?" Angel said as he leaned the grenade launcher on the table.

"Go ahead." Ben said after he'd turned around.

"Were you military, by any chance? I get the feeling that you're a soldier." Angel explained as he leaned his hip on the table.

"Yeah, I was former military. I was a security guard with Umbrella before the outbreak, but they betrayed me and my girlfriend, leaving us to die inside an underground laboratory in Raccoon City." Ben explained and easily picked up the flash of anger and tension at the mention of the hated company that caused the apocalypse.

"Did she make it out alright?" Angel asked, his tone sincere. "Did she survive with you?"

"Alice is my girlfriend." Ben said over his shoulder before returning to his task of relocating their supplies and gear. "And she's very well. She landed on the roof didn't she?"

Inside the prison, Luther was leading Alice through a hallway with a torch in hand. He walked through a metal gate into a large open room that was brightly lit with torches and resembled a cafeteria.

"Welcome to your new home. Cell Block B." Luther said before leading her over to Krystal, who was cooking over an improvised barbaque made from a metal barrel and a wire frame. "Krystal's our cook. The menu's not extensive, but she is a master at what she does."

Krystal giggled for a moment as Alice said. ""Sorry we didn't bring better news."

"It's okay. Get used to disappointment, right?" Krystal said in her aussie accent. "That's what my agent used to say."

"Were you an actress?" Alice asked, slightly curious as to why she was here in California.

"Came to Hollywood to live the dream, ended up waiting tables." She explained as the man in the suit walked over with a metal food tray.

"Why are we waiting? Excuse me, I'm hungry, thank you." He said rudely as Krystal ladled some food onto his plate.

"Get outta here, man." Luther said as he pushed him along.

"Met plenty of creeps like him in my time." Krystal remarked as he and the asian man sat down at one of the circular tables.

"So what's his story?" Alice asked, turning to Luther.

"Back in the world he some kind of big movie producer." He explained to Alice before calling over to him loudly. "The boy's got a stick up his ass!"

The man turned and smiled at Luther before returning to his meal.

"Kim-Yun used to be an intern for him, still hasn't figured out that the world has changed." Luther said as Krystal gave him some food, then Alice was given a tray, which was already filled for her.

After they'd sat down at a different table from the other two, Krystal asked Alice. "That plane of yours, you think it can still fly?"

"It can fly, but it only seats two... Properly, at least. It was difficult with Claire and Ben like that." Alice explained.

"So, you could take us to Arcadia one at a time." Krystal continued, eager for a hopeful response.

"Look, I think she was lucky to land here once. Five or six times would be suicide." Luther scoffed. "No offense."

"None taken." Alice replied. She herself agreed that she was really lucky to have managed it the first time. She wasn't keen on doing it again. "There has to be another way out. We have to get to that ship."

"Well... There is that..." Krystal began, but Luther cleared his throat to cut her off.

"What?" Alice asked as she turned to look at him. He was hiding something. She wasn't stupid.

"Nothin'. Look, it would be a waste of your time." Luther said as he returned her piercing gaze.

"I have time to waste." Alice argued, and she stood up once she sensed a presence behind her.

It was Ben, he was placing their gear on the next table and he'd clearly heard everything.

"Agreed. We are in a prison, aren't we?" He said as he smiled at Alice.


	5. Chapter 5

Luther lead Alice and Ben down a set of stairs that was lined with torches, even though he was carrying a fresh one. "When the shit hit the fan, we took refuge in the prison." He said as they walked. "Seemed like it had the biggest, strongest walls. The best chance of keeping those things out. By the time we got here, the guards and the inmates were already long gone." He paused for a second. "I guess when people started eating one another, there wan't really much point of keeping anybody locked up." He stopped walking at the bottom of the stairs. "We thought the place was abandoned. Until we made a discovery." He explained as he passed a wall that had the words 'maximum security section' painted on the walls.

He lead them around a corner and approached a man seated in front of a standalone cell with plexiglass and metal bars. He was reading a copy of a Playboy magazine. "Wendel, time to take a break." Luther said as the middle aged man looked up.

"About god damn time. I hate being down here. I'm hearing movement... In the walls." He said as he stood up.

"Then let's check it out. We'll be back in a minute." He whispered to Alice, since Ben was a statue behind her. "Come on!" He turned to Wendel and they both walked away.

Alice approached the cell slowly and cautiously, since she had guessed that Wendel wasn't down here just to look at a dirty magazine. Through a small sliding metal cover, she saw a man sitting on the bunk in the corner, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He appeared to be a soldier, wearing a grey uniform and black gloves.

He stood up once she came within sight of him through the flickering shadows, and slowly approached the door.

He stood at the plexiglass for a brief moment, then shoved his left hand through the flap, obviously offering it for her to shake. His glove was oddly designed, the index and middle fingers were half length, leaving his fingers bare, whilst the ring and pinkie fingers were full length.

"Name's Chris." He said in a deep and slightly hoarse voice, like he rarely spoke anymore. She didn't take the hand, so he pointed his index finger at her. "You're the one that was flying that plane."

"How do you know that?" Alice challenged, since he must have been locked inside that cell before she'd even entered LA's airspace.

"Wendel isn't the only one that hears things. I'm glad you made it." Chris said as he withdrew his hand and leaned his elbows on either side of the doorframe. "Maybe you can talk some sense into these people."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, wary of what he was about to say.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chris asked as he squatted down so that his eyes were peering through the flap instead of his hand. "I'm not a prisoner. I shouldn't be in here." Alice began pacing back and forth in front of the cell as Chris explained his story. "I was working with the military, we were using this place as a staging post. Things were already pretty bad once the order came through from the governer to release all the inmates. You see... We needed as many people on the streets as possible to fight those things. And it was chaos. We were pooling out and a gang of the prisoners jumped me. Guess they thought I was a guard. I woke up, my unit was gone, and I was in here. Their idea of a joke... You don't believe me." He smiled when Alice momentarily looked in Ben's direction, making sure he was still there. She also didn't believe him.

"Did the others?" She asked as she rested her forearm against the side of the cell.

You need to get me out of here."" Chris said, avoiding her question.

"We're all trapped here one way or the other." Alice replied.

"That's true, but I can help you." Chris said as Luther and Wendel returned.

"Seen enough?" Luther asked as he passed them, cutting Chris off.

"Find anything?" Ben asked as he stepped into Chris' field of view for the first time. His arms were crossed and he was wearing his sunglasses.

"Nope." Luther replied, walking towards him.

"I know a way out of this place." Chris whispered to Alice, but she turned away. "You get me out of here I'll do the same for you. You're gonna need me!" He called through the door's air holes as she walked away with Ben and Luther.

Once they were back in Cell Block B, Alice asked Luther. "Have you checked out what he's talking about?"

"His 'way out'? He's not telling us shit until we let him out. And I'm not gonna let him out. The man's a killer." Luther explained as they walked down a flight of stairs.

"Really?" Alice asked, surprised by Luther's dislike for him.

"I can see it in his eyes." Luther said.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"I know people." Luther stated flatly.

"Interesting. So, tell me... What do you see when you look into our eyes?" Alice said in a sweet tone as she tilted her head towards Ben, who removed his sunglasses and stared at Luther.

Luther stared into Ben's menacing emerald green eyes then into Alice's hazel ones and said nothing. He walked over to an empty table and watched as Alice unrolled her weaponry bundle. "Whoa! Holy shit!" He exclaimed, awestruck by the huge arsenal that she possessed: Two kukris, ninja stars, shotgun shells, .357 rounds, a small axe, and several throwing knives.

"A girl's gotta be prepared." Alice joked before dumping a drawstring bag onto the table, which was full of quarters.

"What would you possibly want with those?" Luther asked as she tried to understand this once common object's usage in her mind.

"It's a hobby." Alice replied as she began sorting them into piles of sixteen with quick and practiced ease. Ben sat across from her and began to prepare to sharpen his katanas, his two tomahawks and his two knives.

"A hobby? And I assume you were a chef?" Luther asked after he glanced at Ben. He merely grunted and continued with his sharpening.

"Well then, I'll see you two in the morning." He said before walking away.

Up on the roof, Claire was scanning the deserted deck of the Arcadia with Angel's binoculars. "No sign of anyone on deck." She sighed.

"Your friends are out there?" Angel asked from beside her.

"I think so." She replied in a whisper since she was getting tired.

"You don't remember?" Angel asked.

"It's coming back." Claire nodded slightly. "Slowly. Nothing that makes any sense."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Luther lead Alice and Ben to the showers to allow them to freshen up. As usual he carried a lit torch. He handed them each a cleaned towel.

"We still have running water." He said, his voice echoing slightly in the tiled room.

"Very civilized." Alice said as they approached one of the shower pipes.

"We do our best." Luther said with a smile as he turned the faucet.

Alice stuck her hand under the stream of water and instantly smiled. ""It's cold."

"Our best only goes so far." Luther smirked, then he said. "I guess I'll leave you two to it." He had gathered that Ben and Alice were together, but he knew better than to pry into their very personal lives. He walked past Ben and left the room.

After they'd removed their loaded weaponry harnesses, Ben and Alice heard a noise from behind them. "Luther?" Alice called softly, thinking he was just moving on the other side of the wall. "Luther?" She called a little louder.

She grabbed one of her revolvers as Ben unsheathed a tomahawk, they both waited with their breath held.

Alice silently walked over to the towel rack and saw a very slight movement behind it. She pulled the towels over and revealed Wendel with his hands up and a surprised fearful expression on his face. "Move it." Alice growled in anger, motioning towards the door with her revolver.

"I-i-i'll just... Be on my way now." Wendel stammered, but Ben grabbed his shirt and pushed him slightly.

Suddenly, Wendel looked at something over Alice's shoulder and his eyes widened with fear. Whirling around, Alice came face to face with an undead that had four tentacles protruding from his mouth. She quickly shot him through the nose as Wendel turned to run out of the bathroom. Ben decapitated a second one that was running across the room just as a hidden third latched it's tentacles around Wendel's face and dragged him down a large hole in the floor.

Luther, Angel, Claire and everyone else came running into the room after hearing Alice's gunshot. Ben was kneeling beside the hole with a flashlight and Alice was holding her head in her hands while leaning her back against a sink.

"What is that smell?" The suited man asked aloud, holding his nostrils shut.

"Must have burrowed up from the sewers." Claire suggested, looking away from Ben's flashlight beam.

"Wendel did say he heard things moving behind the walls." Luther noted while he looked down at the undead that Alice shot.

"What? So-so-so the-these things could just burst out from anywhere?" The suited man asked fearfully.

"We gotta get out of this place!" Kim-Yun said shaking his head feverishly.

"Arcadia will send help!" Krystal said hopefully.

"No one's comin' to get us! No one! Okay?" The suited man said while pacing near the wall. "We have to help ourselves." He turned to Alice. "Now this plane that you have..."

"You saw what we did. It can barely hold me, let alone two people." Ben growled as he grabbed the man by the shoulder and turned him around to face him, his tomahawk was still in his hand.

"We could draw straws..." Kim-Yun suggested, but Alice cut him off sharply.

"No! We all get out of here and no one get's left behind. Ben, release him." She ordered to Ben, who promptly let the man's shoulder go, growling quietly. He stepped back to where he had been kneeling beside the hole. He seriously disliked this asshole in the suit.

"Great. How we gonna do that?" The man asked. "Walk outta here, just single file?" He gestured with one hand to indicate the supposedly simple task.

"I have a better idea." Ben stated with an evil glare at the man, who briefly went pale at Ben's menacing tone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you crazy?!" The suited man asked loudly.

They were standing outside of Chris's cell and he was visibly uncomfortable even being down there.

"They didn't want him getting out." Kim-Yun said with his hands on his hips.

"That's right! He's staying! He's dangerous!" The suited man argued.

"Angel, what do you think?" Luther asked Angel, who was seated on Wendel's chair, the Playboy magazine was abandoned underneath.

"I say we don't have much of a choice." Angel replied while rubbing his tense neck.

"This is insane! Krystal, Krystal, look at me, what do you think? I mean you're not even that dumb." The man tried to rally her, but she glared at him.

"I guess I am." She stated, making her point clear. "I agree with Angel. This guy thinks he knows a way out, I want to hear it."

"Alright." Ben stated flatly, glaring at the suited man as he walked over to the cell door and opened it. Chris lolled his head towards the door and slowly rose to his feet. He approached the doorway and smiled.

"I was wondering how long it would take." He said before passing the threshold. He paused a few paces out and looked over at the suited man. After a moment of staring at him, Chris simply said. "Boo."

The man whimpered slightly and took a step back, raising his hands slightly.

"Alright, let's get the hell outta here." Alice said before turning to walk away. She unvieled Claire standing uncomfortably behind her with Ben standing right beside her with his large arms crossed.

"Claire?" Chris whispered, looking stunned at the sight of her.

"What?" Claire shot back, confused as to how he knew her supposed name.

Slowly walking forward, Chris spoke softly. "Claire, it's me... It's Chris..." He slowly reached forward to touch her cheek.

She grabbed his wrist and spun him around into a chokehold. "I don't know you." She hissed into his ear.

"Claire, I'm your brother, remember? What the hell's happened to you?" Chris asked, confused.

Alice placed her arm on Claire's shoulder and said. "Let him go." She pushed him forward and scowled at him. "She was suffering from some type of memory loss when we found her. If you really are her brother..." Alice said to Chris while placing a gentle hand on Claire's lower back.

"Alright, this is very touching, this little family reunion if we could just get a move on, please, before we're all eaten the fuck alive!" The suited man made rolling gestures with his hands.

"Follow me." Chris said as he briskly walked up to Cell Block B. Everyone followed him through, then into the utility yard which had a sealed gate to the outside. The undead reached through the gate and growled loudly as the passed.

"Behind those doors is a UPV." Chris pointed at a sealed garage door. "Urban Passification Vehicle. The prison kept it in case of a serious riot. Sixteen wheeler, steel plate, water cannon, seats twenty." He stopped beside the doors. "Ten tonnes of fun. Roll on out in style! Drive right over them."

"The lock's jammed." Angel informed, leaning on the door. "But we can cut through it."

"When we hit the coast, we'll need to transfer to a boat of some kind." Alice noted as she stopped beside Claire.

"We're gonna need some more firepower." Luther stated, his hands on his hips.

"Gotcha covered." Chris said with a smile. "When I was stationed here we used a room in the basement as an armoury. It's got every weapon you could dream of."

"How did you know if your unit didn't take them with them when they left?" Angel asked as he adjusted his Sig 556 assault rifle on his shoulder.

"Because by the end, there were a lot more guns than there were people to use them." Chris said flatly, taking a step forward. Suddenly a crash and a chain rattling behind them made the whole group turn towards the gate. And most of their jaws dropped.

A large humanoid was swinging a massive axe-hammer at the gate. It was a good seven or eight feet tall and had a burlap sack covering its head and several pieces of metal skewered through its back. "You go get the guns! Luther!" Claire sprang into action, instinctively unsheathing her knife at the first sign of danger. "Oh my god!" She neared the creature and stumbled back a few steps.

A few minutes later, Alice and Chris hauled open an elevator's doors and were immediately hit with the sight of a pool of water instead of the car.

"What is this?" Ben asked, none to please with this surprise.

"They had pumps to keep the water out of the foundations." Chris explained. "When the electricity failed, some of the lower levels started filling up. There's another two floors down there."

"And how far down is the armoury?" Alice asked.

"All the way." Ben stated, somehow he just knew.

Back with Claire and Luther...

Quickly unhooking a fireaxe, Luther began beating back the undead. He shoved it through the handles of the gate in hopes that it would keep it closed.

Krystal came striding up to Chris, Alice and Ben while they checked over a set of waterproof flashlights from Alice's weapon bundle. "Where do you think you're going?" Chris asked after he noticed her.

"I was the swim champ back in high school." Krystal explained, shifting her weight onto her right leg.

"Is that right?" Ben asked with a sarcastic smirk as he stood up straight.

"Here." Alice said as she gave one of her revolvers to her. She handed the other to Chris, who was momentarily surprised.

"So now you're gonna trust me with a gun?" He asked.

"Yeah." Alice and Ben said at the same time. Ben was handing Alice one of his Colt M1911a1's. She took it in place of the revolvers. "Why not?" Alice added after slipping the .45 ACP into her holster. He took it with a wide smile.

"Luther, just shoot that motherfucker!" Claire said as she realized she had her knife in hand. She quickly resheathed it. It was a sewing needle compared to this giant bastard. Luther quickly pulled the Beretta M92f out of his pants and took aim at the big axeman. He fired two shots into the area where it's eyes and forehead would be, but the creature barely even flinched!

"What the fuck is that thing?!" He exclaimed as he stopped firing.

The whole time they did that, Angel, Kim-Yun and the suited man were using a propane torch to melt through the jammed lock for the UPV.

Alice approached the edge of the flooded elevator shaft and took a deep breath before dropping into the icy cold water. She was quickly followed by Chris, then Krystal, and finally Ben, who was placing his weaponry and Alice's bundle into his harness so they wouldn't come loose. She lead the way through a slight maze of passages, passing a few storage cages and creepy looking furniture along the way.

Alice gasped for breath as she surfaced at the top of a stairway, closely followed by Chris, then Krystal and Ben. They climbed out into a darkened hallway and Alice unsheathed her only Ninja-to, tensed for an attack. Ben likewise unsheathed his katanas while he was still in the water up to his waist.

Chris lit a red flare and slid it down the slick hallway floor until it hit the far wall and stopped.

"Alright, let's go." Ben stated as he stepped forward to take point.

Krystal flexed her grip on Alice's revolver and let Chris and Alice get a step ahead of her, but a splash behind her made her spin around and scream. An undead leapt out of the water and wrapped it's tentacles around her neck before dragging her into the water. She tossed the gun behind her before she went under.

Chris caught the gun as Alice stabbed another surfacing undead right through the mouth. It fell back into the water and was quickly replaced by a half dozen more. "Let's go!" Ben yelled as he sliced two of their heads of as Alice and Chris ran towards the flare. They ducked into a steel door that was labeled 'armoury' in black letters. Chris slammed it shut and scowled. They were stuck.

Alice lit another flare and smiled with her years as a soldier. Ben was alo smiling at all the toys. "Niiice!" She said appreciatively as she held up the flare.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel smiled widely as the heavy lock fell with a loud clang! He and the suited man hauled the door open while Kim-Yun held his Sig 556. Inside was a behemoth vehicle, just like Chris had said. "Damn!" Angel said in amazement.

Luther pushed a ruined police cruiser towards the gate while Claire leaned through the driver window to steer. She saw the gate's brackets were beginning to give way from the hammer strikes.

Chris loaded a duffel bag with several MP5k's, a few sidearms and several explosive charges. Alice was reloading her revolvers while Ben stocked up both of their other ammunition supplies. He didn't bother to take anything since he was already a walking platoon.

Chris strapped a large machete to his back and slid a M93 Raffica into his leg holster as he stood up with the bag over his shoulder. "There must be hundreds of them out there." He noted over the pounding on the door behind him. "We can't go back that way."

Alice glanced up at the ceiling and saw a large air vent. Ben followed her gaze and smiled. He was attracted to her for several reasons, one of them being her intelligence. He knew what she was planning.

"Oh shit." Angel said in dismay. He approached an engine suspended by chains.

"What? what do you mean 'oh shit', why, what is this?" The suited man asked in horror.

"What do you think it is?" Angel asked sarcastically as he slammed his hands on top of it.

"Don't tell me that thing fits inside of there!" He asked, pointing towards the UPV. Angel nodded.

"Can you put this back together?" Kim-Yun asked.

"Maybe, but it could take a week." Angel said in defeat.

"What do we do now?" Kim-Yun asked, stepping closer to Angel and the engine.

"I know." The suited man said as he raised a .22 pistol and shot Angel in the back of the head. The blood splattered all over Kim-Yun's shirt and he gasped.

"Bennet...?!" He managed to say through his shock. "What have you done?"

Outside, the gate was falling apart against the efforts of Luther and Claire. "Luther, we gotta get out of here!" She yelled as they ran out of barrels to block the gate with. They sprinted away just as the gate fell on top of the cop car.

Alice carefully lifted the grate up and pushed it aside before hauling herself out of the vent. She was quickly followed by Chris and then Ben. She suddenly heard the distinct sound of a prop aircraft and scowled viciously before sprinting to the roof with the two soldiers right behind her.

"C'mon baby, c'mon!" Bennet muttered as the plane's engine started.

Kim-Yun stopped in front of the left wing and demanded. "What are we doing?"

"We're getting out of here!" Bennet replied.

"But the others!" Kim-Yun began, but Bennet cut him off.

"Fuck the others! Now get onboard!"

"BENNET! What are you doing!?" Luther yelled as he and Claire appeared at a locked gate behind Kim-Yun. Alice and Ben appeared at another door and he instantly grabbed Alice and dove behind a piece of air conditioning machinery to dodge several pistol shots from Bennet in the plane.

Bennet hauled ass to take off, leaving Kim-Yun cowering on the roof after ducking under the wing. Luther and Claire broke through the gate just as he was flying away.

"That's right, bitch! FUCK YOU!" Luther yelled as Bennet took a steep nose dive towards the ground. A gunshot from behind them made them spin around to see an undead falling at Ben's feet, his AK's barrel smoking as a shell casing dropped to the gravel. They instant realized they were being swarmed by hundreds of undead coming up the stairs.

"Alice!" Claire called as she threw a pair of MP5k's to her before taking a matte black Desert Eagle for herself. They instantly began firing into the crowd.

"Right flank!" Ben called as he saw a door open and several more of them spilled out.

Alice saw a red oil barrel beside the door and fired a quick burst from her guns, incinerating the undead with a fireball. "COME ON!" She yelled as the group ran towards an elevator. She scooped up the bag of explosives. "Head for the shower tunnel!" She yelled over the gunfire. "Ben, with me! We'll meet you guys there!"

Ben didn't agrue and closed the elevator's grill, then fired at several closing undeads while Alice prepared an explosive charge.

"There's no power!" Kim-Yun said as he pressed the down button.

"We don't need power!" Chris yelled as Alice tossed the charge on top of the carriage.

"Oh shit!" Luther muttered as they braced themselves just before it exploded and sent them straight down.

Alice grabbed the remains of the arrestor cable and tied it around hers and Ben's waists while he kept the undead at bay.

"Tarzan?" Ben asked, noticing her idea.

"No, you're Tarzan, I'm Jane." Alice teased as she threw the whole bag of explosives into the crowd and turned to run off the room. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around Ben as the explosion washed over them. She was prepared to jump once they neared the ground, and so was he.

"Now!" Ben yelled, then let go. They seperated in the air and fired their pistols into the scattered crowd before rolling to the ground and started to fight them off.

Several gunshots from nearby caught their attention and they saw Luther near an open garage door. "OVER HERE!" He called to them as the crowd surged forward.

Alice and Ben sprinted towards him, but the crowd started to close around them. Ben and Alice both reached for their shotguns and fired all seven barrels at the same time. Sparks erupted all around Luther and he flinched. When the two of them got close enough, he jumped up and pulled the door closed. They spectacularily slid under it at waist height and smiled at him.

"Just a hobby, huh?" He asked as he noticed a blood covered quarter stuck in the wall near his head.

"Just a hobby." Alice agreed, then they all ran to the showers.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is a joke, right?" Kim-Yun asked while Alice and Ben peered down the tunnel from that morning. He didn't like the idea they had in mind.

"No, this tunnel leads to the sewers, sewers lead to the storm drains..." Alice explained.

"And storm drains lead to the sea." Claire finished as she reloaded her Desert Eagle. "It's our only chance."

"I'll take point." Chris announced as he started to enter the small space.

"I gotcha back." Luther said as he followed the taller man inside. They both soon disappeared.

"Alright, you're next." Ben ordered to Kim-Yun, who hesitated.

"I-i-i can't." He whispered, shaking his head. He hated tight spaces.

"You can!" Claire said to him encouragingly.

"Let's go!" Alice ordered loudly, but suddenly Kim-Yun was cut in half by a massive blade.

Alice, Ben and Claire turned around to see the big asshole from the gate standing behind them. Alice performed a spectacular flying kick to his face as Ben unsheathed his katanas, Claire raising her Desert Eagle.

He swung the hammer side down onto a urinal as Alice landed from her jump. He swung it at Ben, who backflipped over it, smashing into the wall in a shower of rubble.

Alice dove to the side as he swung it downward towards her, but as she withdrew her shotguns, he swung the axe laterally with the blade aimed downwards into her and she flew into the wall with a groan.

As he raised the axe, Claire fired three shots into the back of his head just before Ben stabbed him in the spine with both of his katanas. He spun around and cleaved right through a metal pipe for the showers, water spraying everywhere. Ben switched to his tomahawks with a snarl.

So the big guy likes axes. He thought before slicing the axeman in the back of the shins, right through the achilles tendon. He instantly went down, and Ben dove for Alice's dropped shotgun. He landed on his back and fired it into the bastards's chest. The axeman fell to the floor with a crash, landing face first in the deepening water.

Ben stood up and ran to Claire, who was shaking slightly.

"You alright?" He asked, and she nodded, but her eyes widened in terror. Ben turned around to see the brute slowly rising to his knees and pivoting his upper body in preparation to throw the axe.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled as the axe started flying horizontally towards them. He tackled Claire to the floor just as the weapon thudded into the wall behind them.

Suddenly, they heard Alice's laugh as she raised the second shotgun. They looked over just as she blew the fucker's head clean off with a single shot.

"As Luther proudly put it, 'that's right bitch, fuck you!'" Ben joked as he retrieved his katanas from the creature's back.


	10. Chapter 10

Crawling through the narrow tunnels, Alice, Claire and Ben were quietly following the recent signs of disturbance in the dust and pebbles until they met Luther in a small alcove.

"Shh, those things are close! We found a way out just down there. The tunnel's drop into a storm drain. Go!" He whispered to them, indicating the path they'd been following. "I'll follow you." Alice, who was leading, nodded and continued crawling. When Claire appeared, he asked. "Where's Kim-Yun?"

She shook her head. ""The big guy found us in the bathroom."

"Gotcha. Go, go!" Luther said sadly.

As they neared a hole dug through concrete, Alice had switched places with Claire. She dropped down and Chris caught her.

"I knew you'd make it." He smiled, hoping for a smile this time and not a chokehold.

Alice neatly flipped before landing in the ankle deep water. She was followed by Ben, who simply hung down and let himself fall the four feet since no one was strong enough to catch him. They all looked up when Luther arrived.

Suddenly he turned around and gasped before he was dragged back into the tunnel, knocking loose rocks free as he kicked his feet. The hole quickly became blocked as Alice called his name.

"We can't help him now, we have to move on!" Claire said as she gripped Alice by the bicep.

Alice gave one last look at the blocked hole, then followed the Redfields with Ben covering the rear. "Hey! Look, there's a boat right there!" Claire called from up beside Chris.

"Then let's go... We have a bigger boat to catch." Ben smiled as they climbed aboard the small motorboat with Chris at the wheel.

They sailed in silence until the hull of the Arcadia loomed through the fog. Chris brought the boat towards a ladder built into the hull and Ben lashed it in place on the lower rung.

"Ben, take point." Alice ordered as she checked her revolvers and twin barrel shotguns.

"Understood." Ben replied as he slung his AK on a shoulder strap and his Hydra on his upper back. He started climbing the ladder and disappeared over the top.

"Alright, let's go." Chris stated as he followed Ben. Claire followed next, then Alice took the rear.

"No welcome party, huh?" Chris asked as they visually scanned the deck, starting at the bow.

"Over there." Ben pointed towards the smoking remains of the once red Yak52. It was now a charred black from nose to tail and both wings were broken off from the fuselage. The propeller was destroyed entirely and the glass canopy was shattered to pieces.

"Looks like Bennet made it." Alice stated angrily as she rubbed her neck. That asshole totally destroyed her fucking plane!

"Let's check inside." Chris said as he tapped Ben on the upper arm. Together they looked at their respective female counterparts.

"Yeah, let's find that little weasel." Claire said as she turned to follow them. Alice gave one last pained look at her mangled plane, then followed Claire.

After fully searching the ship's superstructure and the crew quarters, all four of them met up in the deserted bridge. "Find anyone?" Claire asked as she passed the radar station with Chris close behind her.

"Nothing." Alice reported as she and Ben stopped near the siblings.

"I checked the crew quarters, they're all gone." Chris explained. "Looks like they left in a hurry."

Alice switched on a shortwave radio and instantly the room was filled with the transmission that Angel had shown them as well as the one reported in the journal from Nevada.

While Alice stared at the radio, Ben typed at a computer with a frown.

"Fuel, power, everything's running at full." Claire said as she saw the screens displaying the status of the ship's systems.

"Found it. Ship's log." Ben said with a touch of triumph. "Crew launched the lifeboats three days ago, exactly when Angel said the transmissions stopped."

"However, the computer says there are over two thousand people still on board." Ben continued after Alice looked at Claire and Chris. He pointed at a small counter that said 'passengers on board' beside it.

"Two thousand and six?" Alice whispered in awe.

"The computer says that four boarded less than an hour ago. Probably us, a fifth was three hours ago, likely Bennet, and the sixth was yesterday. The rest were here long before the lifeboats were launched." Chris read the counter's newest entries.

"Let's check the cargo holds." Alice ordered, then turned to leave with Ben at her side. The Redfields followed as well and were soon inside Hold 8-7C.

"We have to search every inch of these cargo holds." Claire said while her voice and footsteps echoed in the large room.

"Twelve o' clock." Ben stated, pointing directly ahead of them. "Door."

They all focused a flashlight (or in Ben's case, his AK's tactical light) on a door where the containers weren't stacked. They were greeted by a taunting sight.

"Umbrella..." Alice growled as Claire shook her head.

"Of course... I remember them coming for us. They came to the beach in Alaska and put that thing on me." Claire said as he touched her temple, her memory obviously coming back.

"It was a lie." Alice snarled. She was pissed now.

"No, it's a trap!" Ben said as the door's lock clicked loudly and the seemingly rusty door smoothly slid open.

"Chris, point." Alice ordered. "Ben, follow." She raised her revolver and a flashlight into the dark room.

Chris quickly entered the room with Ben, both expertly checking their corners and each other's blind spots. They had gone in about thirty feet when the room's lights turned on in sequenced sections, starting from the far end of the bright white room.

"Hey, check this out." Claire said as she noticed a small pedestal with a tablet computer on it.

"Where is everybody? I don't understand..." Chris said in wonder as he realied that the room was devoid of anywhere to hide.

"I think I do..." Alice said as she knelt down and brushed her fingers along the glassy smooth floor. "They're underneath our feet."

"They're holding survivors to experiment on them." Claire reported from the tablet's pedestal. "Look! It's K-Mart, she's here!"

"Bring them up." Alice ordered as she walked over to see for herself. "All of them."

Claire pressed a single button on the device and suddenly the room was filled with hissing as hundreds of glass capsules rose from the floor with vapour spilling from vents on top.


	11. Chapter 11

"K-Mart!" Claire called to the trapped teen inside the capsule. She was wearing a white outfit with the silver and red beetle device on her chest. She was standing upright, but had her eyes closed and appeared to be in a trance.

"Get her out." Alice ordered to Ben who had the tablet. He rapidly tapped out a command and the capsule slid open.

"K-Mart! K-Mart! It's okay! It's Alice and Claire!" Alice tried to restrain her as she started to struggle and kick at them.

"I'll get that thing off her, Ben, let everyone else out." Claire said after glancing back at him. He glanced at Alice for confirmation and she nodded. Claire was a 'superior officer', and he had to follow any of her orders.

After he typed the 'release all' command, Ben handed Chris the tablet after he noticed something about a further capsule. He slowly approached it and scowled at the broken glass that was covered in blood, including a long trail on the floor.

He gently touched the glass and was immediately hit with the feeling of a brutal and messy attack. "Alice..." Ben called to her, staring down at the blood on the floor. He could see a few distinct bootprints in the blood trail.

"What is it?" Alice asked when she stopped beside him. "Oh."

"Shall we?" Ben smirked, knowing it wouldn't be pleasant.

"We shall." Alice agreed, and they went through the door that the blood trail lead to. She placed the tablet against the base of the bloody capsule and side stepped the blood.

They entered the next room, which was a long hall full of black Umbrella V-22 Osprey rotorcrafts.

"Look familiar?" Ben said as he tapped a device that was attached to a pillar. It had the word 'Purge' on it.

"Yeah. And I have an idea for it." Alice smiled evilly.

Chris found the two bloodied capsules and the tablet on the floor that Alice was the last to have. He withdrew his M93 Raffica and followed the blood.

Ben chambered a round into his AK just before the doors slid open. He slowly walked in with it at the ready and noticed six dead subjects on tables on either side of a suspended glass screen in front of them. They each had a small tray of scalpels beside them.

The screens started to rise once he approached them, which revealed an unpleasant sight.

"Why am I not surprised?" Alice asked coldly from right behind Ben, who was almost growling in anger.

"You weren't too hard to find." Wesker stated from his seat on a throne like chair. "Our sattelite system is still operational, there aren't many people flying these days. Besides, I knew you would both be drawn to your friends."

He paused to let the speech sink in. Alice scowled, he had intentionally left Claire in Alaska as bait.

"Loyalty. Highly overrated." Wesker smirked slightly as two undead dogs came out from behind the throne, growling loudly. Alice instantly withdrew both of her shotguns as Ben raised the AK to shoot them. "Stop... Down." Wesker ordered, and the dogs sat, then laid down like normal uninfected canines. He was controlling them. "Wouldn't want you harming my pets."

They redirected their weapons to Wesker instead, but a voice behind them said. "Drop your guns."

Alice lowered the shotguns to her sides, then let them fall with a clatter. Ben clicked up the safety of his AK and dropped it at his feet.

"Thank you. Kick them to me." Bennet ordered, and Alice slid both shotguns back to him as Ben slid his back for Alice to kick.

Alice looked back at Bennet with a serious expression. ""You don't look so good Bennet. First time flying a plane by yourself?"

"Yeah, well I'm looking forward to playing with your pretty face..." Bennet sneered, but Ben whirled around with murder in his eyes.

"Not in this lifetime you won't!" He was prepared to strangle him, but Alice put a restraining hand on his shoulder as Wesker continued speaking.

"The T-Virus brought me back." He said before his face twitched. "But it's so strong. It fights me for control. And I thought if I ingested fresh human DNA, I could address the balance."

"No wonder your crew abandoned ship." Alice taunted as Ben turned his deadly serious gaze back to Wesker.

"No matter, now I have a new subordinant. And a new plan. You two are the only ones who bonded with the T-Virus. Your DNA is stronger than any others. I ingest you two, I gain control."

"That's pretty smart thinking." Alice stated in a slightly impressed tone as she paced from behind Ben into full view of Wesker. "There's only one problem with that plan."

"And what is that?" Wesker growled.

"We're not on the fucking menu." Ben stated as they both kicked a tray of scalpels towards Wesker at the same time. Alice continued her own kick and knocked Bennet's .22 calibre pistol out of his hands.

Wesker leaned over as the scalpels rapidly thudded into the headrest of the throne. He stood up and wiped a drop of blood from his cheek. One of the scalpels had cut him just below his right eye.

Alice was reaching for her shotguns when one of the dogs stood over it and growled. Suddenly it's head split open like a banana and revealed a mass of sharp teeth. The other dog followed suit as it stood on one of the tables in front of Ben, who was tensed to dodge it.

"Well isn't this one big family reunion." Wesker said without turning around. "Chris and Claire Redfield. You've really become quite an inconvenience for me."

Alice cheekily commented towards him since the dogs were dutifully preventing them from moving. "I told you I'd be bringing a few friends."

Wesker removed his black sunglasses, revealing his glowing orange reptilian eyes. He smiled as he sneered. "You should have brought more."

He suddenly threw his shades at Chris, who caught them by pure instinct. Wesker plucked them from his hand as he came close to melee them both. He flipped Claire onto the floor and knocked Chris back a few feet while he put the shades back on his face.

Chris started rapidly firing his 3 shot burst pistol at Wesker, who suddenly would dash to the side with a speed that momentarily made him invisible, dodging every single bullet.

Chris ran forward and tried to tackle him, but merely slid him back on his feet. He suddenly stopped in his rush when Wesker cricked his neck and knee'd him in the stomach, then elbowed his back and threw him aside.

Chris rapidly rolled upright and fired at Wesker again, who backflipped over the bullets.

He landed beside Claire and spun her around as a human shield.

Claire instantly unsheathed her vicious knife and stabbed him in the thigh. She remembered Rain Ocampo doing the same thing to Ben back in Nevada. Wesker threw her to the ground as he pulled the knife free and tossed it away.

Chris stepped closer with each shot as he fired at Wesker, who once again disappeared with each dodge until he appeared in Chris' face and punched him.

Smoothly leaning back as Claire fired from behind him, Wesker deftly blocked every punch from Chris while evading Claire's bullets without moving the position of his feet.

He grabbed them by the wrist after Claire came forward to kick him and hurled them both through the air into two awaiting capsules like K-Mart's. They called for each other as they slid into the floor, Chris even tried shooting the glass ineffectively.

As that happened, the two mutated dogs both jumped at Ben and Alice, who managed to dive for one of her shotguns and shoot up at her dog when it was jumping at her.

The coins shot up to the ceiling and shattered both of the screens, raining glass down on them. One large piece in particular caught Ben's eye as his dog ran forward in line with it. When it was close enough, he kicked the glass into the oncoming dog and sliced it in half as it leapt through the towards him.

As he turned to see where Alice was, Bennet came running over while holding a knife. He raised his arm and the blade went right through it.

Wesker was close behind him and opened his mouth widely. Several short tentacles came out, just like the undead in the prison bathroom when Wendel was killed. Ben quickly pulled out the knife from his arm and stabbed Wesker in the forehead, which made him stumble backwards.

"Don't even think about it." Alice warned Bennet without even looking to see him reaching for her other shotgun.

Wesker reached up and pulled the knife out of his head which made Ben's eyes widen in surprise. Bennet went for the shotgun again, but K-Mart suddenly appeared and he said. "Who the fuck are you?"

She slammed the gun across his face and threw it to Alice as Wesker opened his mouth again and six much larger tentacles came out, each ending with a tooth like spike.

She caught the shotgun and shoved it down Wesker's throat as she pulled the trigger, blowing a massive hole out the back of his head.

Ben took a second tablet from beside Wesker's throne and quickly released the Redfields. They rose up, coughing from the lack of air in the sealed capsules.

Wesker started to move again, and as he sat up, Ben and Chris each put their foot on his chest. "I don't think so." Ben growled as he raised his AK. They both started to riddle his chest with bullets until they had to reload.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and release everyone else." Claire ordered as she retrieved her knife.

Bennet groaned as he slowly rose to his feet, but they were already leaving when he realized they were locking the doors. "Hey! Don't! I'm a producer!" He yelled as the doors closed ahead of him.

As the five of them walked away into the hangar, Bennet appeared on a screen beside the door, yelling at them. "Open those doors!"

Everyone else just walked away, but Ben slowly approached the screen, smiled and said in a cruel and menacing tone. "Producers are unnecessary in the current world, we need people. Not scum." Then as Bennet gawked, he punched the screen and shattered it in a small shower of sparks.

Claire was shepherding the survivors out of the White Halls when she heard the unforgettable sound of a helicopter engine starting. She ran to the chopper bay and called for Ben, Alice and Chris. When they arrived, the nearest V-22 was already hurtling out of the open bay doors. Alice yelled. "Come on!" And ran out of the White Halls with the three of them in hot pursuit.

The sonic boom ruffled their hair as Claire, Chris, Ben and Alice watched the shrinking black chopper explode in a spectacular blue blast. "I didn't want you to miss that." Alice laughed, marveling in her genius and Wesker's stupidity. She had planted the Purge device underneath the pilot's seat that she had no doubts Wesker parked his ass on to fly the V-22.

A few minutes later in the bridge, Claire peered through the forward window's shutters and said. "It's a miracle. I didn't know there was this many of us left alive."

Chris rubbed her arm as he asked. "So, what's next?"

Alice slowly approached the radio that was broadcasting the trap call and unhooked the mouthpiece. "I say... We live up to the promise." She stated before she recorded a new broadcast. "This is the Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency fequency. Location one one eight point zero three degrees west. Three four point zero four degrees north. There is no infection. Repeat, there is no infection. We offer safety, and security, food and shelter. If you are out there, we wil help you... There is still hope."

She released the microphone button and walked out onto the upper deck of the Arcadia with the three of them slowly following her. "You're right. There is still hope for humanity." Ben said as she stopped at a railing and he gently hugged her around the waist from behind.

"But Umbrella has another thing coming." Alice declared as she spotted a large number of black dots on the horizon.

In one of the black dots, a blonde woman with two pistols strapped to her thighs paced back and forth wearing a tight fitting body suit with her hands behind her back. She was speaking to the thirty soldiers inside.

"T minus, fifty seven seconds. When we hit the deck you watch your formation. Take no prisoners and shoot to kill. Total enemy numbers are unknown, but will include Umbrella fugitives, Chris and Claire Redfield, and both Projects: Alice and Shockrod. So people, whatever's waiting for you out there, just know one thing. You, are gonna be, in for the fight... Of your lives." She stopped pacing as the red beetle like device that was attached to her chest glowed brighter for a second as she smiled cruely.


End file.
